A Strange Love:Love can be fixed
by Quenn of Prime
Summary: After the insadent with Frost and Ryan.Brooklyn and Lexington's relationship gets damaged. (M for language,and yaoi) New ship name Lexlyn


**Author's note: I** **f you don't like it don't fucking read** **it.Also Alejandra is mine**

The sunset on New York City blanketing the city in the moon's rays. The Gargoyles awoken.Lex how you feel,Frost asked in concern. "I feel great I think I can go home".Jasper russell's her wings.Ok,it was a night,she grunted.Ryan,Frost take Lexington back where he belongs,Jasper demanded.

But Jasper can't he stay one more night?Frost pleaded.She was on her knees(she really-really wanted him to stay)."No,take Lexington back home NOW!!!!"*Sigh*Fine your no fun common guys,Frost said in defeat.The 3 gargoyles flared they're wings and off to castle wyvern.Did you really have to be hard with them,Grayson asked.You know how i feel when new gargoyles stay for too long,Jasper replied.

Wow so that is where you live?And I thot bachelors lived better,Ryan said.Will you guys promise not to freak out about my clan ok?Lex asked.The 2 agreed.

They landed on top of the castle.Where are your clan?Ryan asked."Probably out".Well we better get going,Frost said.She gave Lex a hug...

Suddenly Brooklyn and Broadway lunged out of the shadows,attacking Frost and Ryan.Brooklyn punched her so hard she started bleeding.And Ryan was winning the fight with Broadway.

Cough-cough*This is the thanks we get for bringing back one of your clan members,Frost mumbled.Clan member?Brooklyn's eyes turned back to normal.He looked over his sholder,and Lex was standing there in a horrored look.Oh my god I'm sorry,Brooklyn tried to help her up but she refused.

You know what Lex*cough,Ryan said while getting up."Your bannded from our clan!".Assholes*cough,Frost started to walk away with Ryan.A flare of they're wings and they where gone.

"Lex I-"."Don't fucking touch me"!They went inside speechless.Lex had a long talk with Goliath about what happened.Brooklyn went to the library to think.God I'm a idiot,Brooklyn thot to himself.Then he heard tapping on the window.It was Frost.She blew on the window then wrote something."Meet me on top".

He met her where she wanted them to meet.She still had some dried blood on her face.Hey look I'm sorry about what happened,Brooklyn said in guilt."No hard feelings Brooklyn".Wait how do you know my name,he asked.Lex told me,she replied.

She told Brooklyn everything."I knew lex had feelings for me but i didn't think those types of feelings".The only way to fix your relationship is to do what Lex wants,Frost said."I have to go Ryan is probably kill me".

Brooklyn went back inside.He went to Lex's room.He knock on the door."Go away"!Common Lex let me in,Brooklyn said."No"!*sigh*Frost told me everything,He said."She did"?The door opened."Why did she tell you"?"Because she felt bad for what happened".

Brooklyn,Lexington,Goliath came from behind."It's your turn to patrol".

 **Patrolling**

Right after they got done with patrolling they took a break on a building.So she really did tell you everything,lex asked."Yeah she told me everything".And I'm sorry for hurting your friend,Brooklyn said while gazzing at the stars."Do you know why i never told you that i have feelings for you?Why Brooklyn"?Cause I was afraid that goliath would hurt you,and I break everything I touch,he said in sorrow.

Well if you are scared that Goliath will hurt me then kiss me,Lex responded.Brooklyn jumped.Kissing his own rookery brother?It was insane.But he did.

Brooklyn grabbed Lexington by the arms and kissed him.Lex didn't freak out.Instead he fell deeper in love.Lex added his tongue to the kiss.Brooklyn started panting.Forcing his tongue into the mix.Lex petted Brooklyn's wings and stroked his long snow white hair.Lex started bitting Brooklyn's neck.

I-I want more,Brooklyn said while catching his breath.Lex knew what he meant.Lex took Brooklyn's loin cloth off.Then took his off and got in position.

Are you ready?Lex asked.Y-yes,Brooklyn mumbled.Brooklyn felt Lex's member creep into him.Brooklyn hissed and clinched his teeth.Lex stopped to see a tear in Brooklyn's eye.He clawed at Lex's back.He continued to fuck Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn your so tight".It wasn't long before Brooklyn would reach the climax.Brooklyn I can't-,Lex already reached the climax.I NEED YOU!Brooklyn screamed.He'd reached his climax.

About 2 minutes past things died down.That was amazing,Brooklyn moaned.Yeah it was,Lex replied.They put they're loin cloths back on.

They where about to go back...But they heard a scream.They saw a shadow figure in the sky.It looked like a little girl with wings.She crashed in a alley way.Then a gen-u-tech van show up.The little girl was on the ground with her nose and mouth bleeding.

Brooklyn and Lexington stepped in.They attacked the scientists.And so they flead.Hey kid you ok?Lex nudged her arm.She looked like a black dog,sorta like a german shepherd.She also had bandages on her arms and legs .She moaned.She looked like she was 7.

Common kid wake up,Lex nudged her arm again.She blinked for a second.Her eye's like gold.She got up wiping the blood off her mouth.What's your name?Brooklyn asked.She stepped back in fear of what he'll do to her.Ale...Alejandra,she sputtered.Are...are you going to take me back to the l-lab?she asked in fear.

To be continued...


End file.
